


Spencer Reid Got Hot

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Criminal Minds Collection [7]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-11-01 21:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Sometimes, a haircut is all it takes.





	Spencer Reid Got Hot

“Y/n-you remember everyone, right?”

You nodded, looking around at the team, before you froze, staring at a single man in the entire bullpen.

“JJ…is that Spencer Reid? That nerdy little dude?” you whispered.

“Uh-yea. Why?”

“You never told me he got hot!”

There was a pause, before she chuckled to herself, shaking her head in amusement.

“Y/n-he hardly looks any different”, she pointed out.

But she spent every day with him-she was used to him looking like this. 

You? You’d never seen Spencer Reid look so…fuckable.

It was as though the kid with the greased hair and nerd glasses had completely disappeared-replaced by…the man in front of you.

The short hair made him look ridiculously hot. And if you were being honest-he was completely taking up all your attention. Not even Derek could distract you from staring.

“You think he’d be interested in me?”

Her eyebrows raised in pleasant surprise.

“Honestly-seeing as he tends to babble about you each time you work a case with us, I’d say-yea. He’s definitely interested”.

You bit your lip with nerves and excitement, wondering what would happen if you actually asked him out.

You must’ve made some sort of noise, probably a squeal of excitement, because the next second, he was looking up at you.

“Oh-hi, y/n”.

“Spencer-hi. You…you look great”.

He was slightly taken aback, not used to you complimenting his looks. He wasn’t even used getting more than a _‘hello’_ out of you, the rest of your conversations usually about whatever case you were working on.

“Oh-thank you. You-uh-you look great too”, he mumbled back, his face quickly turning redder by the second.

Derek didn’t miss a beat-quickly patting Spencer on the shoulder.

“Well-Pretty Boy’s finally told you he likes you, huh?”

Spencer’s eyes widened, caught completely off guard.

But you knew exactly how to deal with Derek Morgan.

“Actually, I was just telling him he’s the hottest dude in this entire building. Why? You jealous?”

JJ snorted, while Derek held his hands up, backing away from you.

“Damn, y/n. I’m hurt”, he whispered, feigning hurt, before he laughed to himself, walking away, JJ following behind-leaving you and Spencer alone at his desk.

“By the way-you might wanna put your glasses on. That hair with those glasses?” you trailed off.

He watched you walk away, before looking down at his desk, grabbing the file-as well as his glasses, and following you in.


End file.
